The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 199 30 939.6, filed on Jul. 5, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rim of a vehicle wheel for tubeless pneumatic tires. The rim includes an emergency running support surface formed on a radially outer carcass surface of the rim.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Tubeless vehicle pneumatic tires of modern design are customarily formed into beads on the radially inner ends of their sidewalls. A carcass of radial design formed of strength supports coated with rubber extends from tire bead to tire bead. A ring-shaped, tenacious, rigid bead core of steel, arranged concentrically to the tire axis and in which the carcass is anchored, is formed in each tire bead. During the mounting of the vehicle pneumatic tire on the rim, the vehicle pneumatic tire is fixed with its bead on the radially outer jacket surface of the rim. The high tenacity and rigidity of the bead, which is caused by the tenacity and rigidity of the bead core, ensures the sealing in the rim/tire connection desired in a tubeless tire and ensures the tight seat of the tire on the rim when the tire is in the inflated state. The high-tensile-rigidity, tenacious design of the bead core also prevents an axial slippage of the vehicle wheel from the rim over the rim flange, which faces radially outwards, during demanding driving maneuvers.
To mount or dismount the vehicle pneumatic tire with a one-piece rim, the tenacious, high-tensile-rigidity bead must be moved with its inside diameter over the outside diameter of the rim flange, which is larger than the inside diameter of the rigid bead. To make this possible, additional expenditure, e.g., the formation of the rim with a well base, is required.
If there is a loss of air pressure, the tire sidewall buckles. It can be pressed thereby on the rim flange formed on the rim for the axial securing of the vehicle pneumatic tire. When the vehicle continues to travel, the tire sidewall and the rim flange may be destroyed. The vehicle pneumatic tire can spring off the rim.
In order to prevent this and to enable safe continued travel in spite of a loss of air pressure, it has been suggested to construct the rim, on the radial outer side of the one-piece rim, with additional emergency running support surfaces projecting radially above the rim flange, on which the radially inner side of the tread area of the vehicle pneumatic tire supports itself during a loss of air pressure and thus guarantees emergency running properties after a loss of air pressure. The mounting and demounting of the vehicle pneumatic tires on such rims has proved to be difficult, since the tenacious, rigid beads must be moved over the even larger outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces, and the emergency running support surfaces additionally limit the axial space available between the bead seat surfaces on the rims for the insertion of mounting aids, e.g., for the construction of a well base. In order to be able to mount the rigid, tenacious bead at all, the practicable ratio between the outside diameter of the emergency running support surface and the inside diameter of the tenacious, rigid bead is very limited. The outside diameter of the emergency running support surface must be selected so that the rigid bead can still be moved over it. As a result, the emergency running support surfaces are largely determined by the comparatively small inside diameter of the rigid bead and are thus determined by a parameter that is not significant for the emergency running properties. The vehicle pneumatic tires can no longer be mounted over larger outside diameters of the emergency running support surfaces of the rims that are tailored to optimum emergency running properties.
For CTS (Continental Tire System) tires, it is known to support tubeless vehicle pneumatic tires with their beads on support surfaces on the radially inner side of the one-piece CTS rim formed with emergency running support surfaces on its radially outer side. In each tire bead, a ring-shaped, tenacious, pressure-resistant bead core of steel is formed that is arranged concentrically to the tire axis in which the carcass is anchored. During mounting of the CTS vehicle pneumatic tire on the rim, the vehicle pneumatic tire is fixed with its bead on the radially inner jacket surface of the rim. The high tenacity and pressure-resistance of the bead, which is caused by the tenacity and pressure-resistance of the bead core, ensures the sealing in the rim/tire connection desired in a tubeless tire and ensures the tight seat of the tire on the rim when the tire is in the inflated state. The pressure-resistant, tenacious design of the bead core also prevents an axial slippage of the vehicle wheel from the rim over the rim flange, which faces radially inwards on the radially inner side of the rim, during demanding driving maneuvers. Such a tire is known, for example, from DE 30 00 428 C2.
Since both the rim seat and the rim flange are formed on the radially inner side of the rim, in a CTS tire a larger axial length area is available for the construction of emergency running support surfaces on the radially outer jacket surface of the rim than in the conventionally fixed tire/wheel system on the radially outer jacket surface of a rim. The rim flange no longer represents a rim element disturbing emergency running, on the radially outer side of the CTS rim.
For mounting or dismounting the CTS vehicle pneumatic tire, the tenacious, pressure-resistant bead must be moved with its inside diameter on the radially outer jacket surface of the rim over the outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces, which is larger than the inside diameter of the rigid bead, and on the radially inner jacket surface of the rim over the inside diameter, which is smaller than the inside diameter of the rigid bead. In order to make this possible, additional expenditure, e.g., the design of the rim with a high bed on the radially inner jacket surface, is required, as well as laborious special mounting techniques.
The mounting and dismounting of vehicle pneumatic tires on such rims has thus likewise proved to be difficult since the tenacious, pressure-resistant CTS beads must also be moved over the even larger outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces on the radially outer side of the rim and over the inside diameter on the radially inner jacket surface of the rim, which is smaller than the inside diameter of the rigid bead. In order to be able to mount the pressure-resistant, tenacious bead at all, the practicable ratio between the outside diameter of the emergency running support surface and the inside diameter of the tenacious, pressure-resistant bead is still very limited for the CTS tire as well. The outside diameter of the emergency running support surface must be selected so as to be only just large enough for the rigid bead still to be able to be moved over it. The result of this is that for the CTS tire as well, the emergency running support surfaces are still determined to a large extent by the comparatively small diameter of the rigid bead core and thus by a parameter that is not significant for the emergency running properties. The vehicle pneumatic tires with their rigid beads can no longer be mounted over the larger outside diameters of the emergency running support surfaces of rims that are tailored to optimum emergency running properties.
From DE 19530939 C1, a vehicle wheel with a one-piece rim and a tubeless, beadless pneumatic tire is known in which the radially outer jacket surface of the rim is formed with emergency running support surfaces. The beadless vehicle pneumatic tire is vulcanized onto the radially inner jacket surface of the rim. The bead-free design of the vehicle pneumatic tire enables the emergency running; support surfaces to be designed independently of bead diameters in such a tire. For designing the emergency running support surfaces in such a vehicle pneumatic tire, parameters that are significant for emergency running can be better taken into consideration so that even the larger diameters of the emergency running support surfaces desired for optimizing emergency running properties can be implemented without difficulty. However, such vehicle pneumatic tires cannot be dismounted or changed without being destroyed.
Designing emergency running support surfaces as a rubber ring fastened to a load-bearing surface made of metal is known. For this purpose, the rubber ring slides axially onto the load-bearing surface and is then fastened with positive engagement or frictional engagement. The rubber ring must be securely and precisely positioned in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel and remain so positioned during an emergency running operation. For this purpose, it must be exactly positioned during application and be securely fixed in this position. However, in order to slide it on, there must be clearance between the rubber ring and the load-bearing surface. These contradictory requirements for mounting the rubber ring and for operation require considerable expense for mounting and securing the fastening of the rubber ring on the load-bearing surface.
The present invention provides emergency running support surfaces of a vehicle wheel for tubeless pneumatic tires in a simple and reliable manner. In particular, the emergency running support surface of the rim, in accordance with the invention, is formed of an annular layer made of rubber, rubber-like substances or plastic vulcanized onto a load-bearing metal structure. Further, a vehicle tire can be formed utilizing the above-noted rim. Still further, the emergency running support surface, in accordance with the instant invention, is produced by building up or forming an annular layer made of rubber or rubber-like substances or plastic onto a load-bearing metal structure and subsequently vulcanizing the annular layer onto the load-bearing metal structure.
The emergency running support surface can be positioned very precisely on the load-bearing surface in a simple way in a plastically deformable state and securely fixed during vulcanization by being vulcanized onto the load-bearing surface in this position so that the emergency running support surface also reliably retains its precisely defined position on the rim with a high level of certainty.
Arranging strength supports in the layer made of rubber provides the emergency running support surface with greater strength, e.g., according to the instant invention, after applying a first annular layer made of rubber or rubber-like substances or plastic, strength supports can be initially positioned on the layer and then another layer made of rubber or rubber-like substances or plastic can be positioned on the layer of strength supports. In this way, when the rubber or rubber-like substance or plastic is finally vulcanized, the annular layer is vulcanized onto the load-bearing metal structure with strength supports therein. In a particular embodiment, an advantageous binding effect can be achieved when the strength supports are filamentary or belt shaped, e.g., the filamentary or belt-shaped strength supports can initially be wound onto the first annular layer made of rubber or rubber-like substances or plastic to provide the desired strength supports. The strength supports are preferably monofilaments or multifilaments, e.g., of textile or steel, such that the strength supports are preferably made of nylon or another heat-shrinkable material, which shrinks due to the thermal effect during vulcanization and thereby builds up initial stress. By providing strength supports having at least one ply of strength supports that are arranged parallel to one another, which extend over the circumference of the rim, and which are aligned at an angle of about 0xc2x0-30xc2x0 to the circumferential direction of the rim, the present invention enables, in a simple manner, the emergency running support surface to retain its shape particularly reliably and securely, even counteracting the centrifugal forces occurring at high operating speeds. Further, the strength supports can have one or more continuous strength supports extending over the circumference of the rim that are wound helically at an angle of about 0xc2x0-30xc2x0 to the circumferential direction of the rim, which allows mechanically uniform production in a simple manner with the simultaneous use of a minimum number of ends of strength supports to be secured during application.
It may be particularly advantageous that the rim itself form the load-bearing metal structure, so that an emergency running support surface in a vehicle wheel can be created securely and reliably in a simple manner with only a few components. The weight and expense of producing a vehicle wheel with an emergency running support surface can be minimized thereby. Expense can be reduced further still by forming the rim as a single piece.
The design of the rim can further include at least one ring chamber designed as one piece in an axial forepart of the rim to accommodate a tire bead to fasten the tire on the rim. The at least one ring chamber can include a radially inner ring chamber wall, a radially outer ring chamber wall, an axially inside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward a center of the rim, and an axially outside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward an outside of the rim. The axially outside ring chamber wall forms a rim flange that is arranged from radially inside to axially outside toward the forepart of the rim in a radially outer area, and includes, in a radially inner area, an annular passage opening for inserting or removing the tire bead. This arrangement makes it possible to, in a simple and reliable manner, fasten the tire bead from the axial outside and, at the same time, utilize the carcass surface of the rim pointing radially outwards for an optimal formation of an emergency running support surface.
The wheel, in accordance with the invention, can include an emergency running support surface formed on the radially outer carcass surface of the rim, a bead designed to be thickened on each sidewall of the pneumatic tire an inside of the pneumatic tire to fasten the pneumatic tire to the rim. The rim can also include at least one ring chamber formed as one piece in an axial forepart of the rim that includes a radially inner ring chamber wall, a radially outer ring chamber wall, an axially inside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward a center of the rim, and an axially outside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward an outside of the rim. The axially outside ring chamber wall can form a rim flange that is arranged from radially inside to axially outside toward the axial forepart of the rim in a radially outer area, and is formed in its radially inner area with an annular passage opening. A filling ring can be solidly mounted radially with positive engagement within the ring chamber on the radially inner ring chamber wall. Moreover, the sidewall of the tire, at least in the operating state of the vehicle wheel, can extend from axially outside through the annular passage opening into the at least one ring chamber, such that bead in the ring chamber is solidly mounted radially on the radially outside and is designed with positive engagement at least on a radially outside and on an axially outside to the ring chamber so that the bead is connected with positive engagement with the rim to the radially outside, the axially outside, the axially inside and over the filling ring to the radially inside. The bead may be supported radially inwardly completely on the filling ring, especially over its entire axial extension. The bead can be inserted into the ring chamber axially through the passage opening in order to fasten the tire to the rim. The filling ring may be inserted radially inside of the bead in an axial direction. The bead can then be solidly mounted radially in the ring chamber on the radial outside of the filling ring and can be formed with positive engagement to the radial outside, to the axial inside, and to the axial outside to the ring chamber so that the bead is connected with positive engagement to the ring chamber designed as one-piece to the radially outside, the axially outside, to axially inside, and over the filling ring to the radially inner.
During vehicle wheel operation, both in normal as well as emergency running operation, after a loss of air pressure, there is a secure positive engagement to the axial outside and inside and to the radial outside and inside between a one-piece ring chamber of the rim and bead. Therefore, both the axial forces as well as those acting radially on the bead are introduced securely into the one-piece rim in the fastening area. In this way, the bead can securely and reliably retain its operating position in the ring chamber even in emergency running operation. The introduction of force from the bead to the rim is especially secure when the bead is supported to the radially inner completely on the filling ring over its entire axial extension. If the bead and the filling ring completely fill the ring chamber, a particularly reliable positive engagement is achieved between the bead and the rim.
A preferred design can be one in which, in the ring chamber, the bead also has a positive engagement to the axial inner ring chamber wall in the axial direction to the inside so that the position of the bead in the ring chamber can be maintained defined by positive engagement in the axial direction to the axial inside toward the axially inner ring chamber wall also in individual cases when stronger forces that cannot be excluded are directed axially to the inside and introduced to the bead.
It may be preferable for the filling ring to be designed to be cylindrical at its radially outer surface. This allows especially simple and reliable mounting and dismounting of the vehicle pneumatic tire on the rim. After the bead has been introduced to its fastening position in the ring chamber, it can be pushed into its fill position in the ring chamber by simple axial displacement of the filling ring onto the load-bearing surface of the ring chamber that is designed for this. In this way, the positive engagement of the bead in the ring chamber is produced and secured. The positive engagement is removed by simple axial removal of the filling ring from its fill position so that the bead can be removed from the ring chamber and the vehicle pneumatic tire can be dismounted from the rim. In addition, the cylindrical design guarantees that the danger of unintentionally detaching the filling ring from the ring chamber due to undesired axial forces initiated by the tire bead into the fill ring can be reliably minimized.
According to an advantageous feature of the invention, the bead core can be modifiable in terms of its circumferential length, particularly in an elastic manner, to enable mounting by moving the bead over the emergency running support surface with a larger bead core diameter than in the fastened operating state of the bead and to move over the rim flange with a smaller bead core diameter than in the fastened operating state so that the formation of the emergency running support surfaces can be developed primarily corresponding to optimal emergency running properties and no longer as a function of the diameter of the bead core in the operating state and of the inside rim flange diameter. Therefore, the bead, which is modifiable in terms of its circumferential length, can be both mounted as well as dismounted in a simple and functionally secure manner, such that the emergency running support surfaces can be optimized for emergency running operation, the rim flange can be optimized with respect to the axial support for the bead, and the bead core in its operating state can be optimized with respect to its properties in the operating state.
By designing the vehicle pneumatic tire with an elastically modifiable circumferential bead length, it is especially simple and secure to achieve a change in the circumferential length from a first circumferential length to additional circumferential lengths modified individually corresponding to the respective requirements against the effect of restoring forces and back again into the first circumferential length utilizing the restoring forces.
The axial position of an emergency running support surface formed in the radially outer surface corresponds at least partially to the axial position of the bead fastened in the rim, which can be preferred for achieving especially good emergency running properties, since the tread can be adequately supported despite optimal interval width precisely in the especially critical shoulder areas between the tire beads of the vehicle pneumatic tire. It is especially advantageous if an emergency running support surface is always formed on the axially side areas of the radially outer surface of the rim to support the shoulder areas that are particularly critical in emergency running operation.
A design of the vehicle wheel in which the bead core is a rubber core integrated into the bead is particularly advantageous. The rubber core is simple to produce and can be anchored in the bead particularly simply and reliably. Accordingly, the bead can be designed in a simple, reliable manner, to be elastically extensible in its circumferential length. For a particularly secure seat, the rubber core is formed with a Shore A hardness in the range of approximately 80 to 100, and preferably in the range of between approximately 85 and 90.
In another embodiment of the vehicle wheel, the bead is designed completely coreless. The bead can be produced particularly simply without additional expenditure for a core, is to be designed so as to be adequately elastically extensible in its circumferential length by means of its coreless rubber material, and yet can be anchored in the ring chamber securely and reliably by means of the positive engagement.
It is preferred to design the vehicle wheel in such a way that the axially outer front face is formed as an axial bearing surface for the axial support of the lower tire sidewall. In this manner, the tire is supported axially in the lower sidewall area for achieving good handling properties when traveling around curves and, under particularly strong impact loads, can act as a spring, eliminating the axial support effect into the lower sidewall area for achieving good comfort properties.
Designing a vehicle wheel in which the largest outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces is greater by a factor of between about 1.05 and about 1.3 than the inside ring diameter of the bead core in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel allows for optimum emergency running properties by the particularly large outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces, while maintaining the optimum small inner ring diameter of the bead core for good springing of the tire and thus good comfort properties. The design of a vehicle wheel in which the largest outside diameter of the emergency running support surfaces is greater by a factor of between about 1.1 and about 1.2 than the inside ring diameter of the bead core in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel represents an optimum design range of standard tire dimensions for solving the conflicting goals of good emergency running properties, and comfort and weight of the vehicle wheel.
Designing a vehicle wheel in which the bead core has an extensibility and/or compressibility of about 5 to 30%, enables a simple and reliable mounting in spite of optimum emergency running properties by the formation of particularly large outside diameters of the emergency running support surfaces in spite of maintaining the achievement of good springing of the tire and thus good comfort properties by optimum small inside ring diameters of the bead core. By a simple, e.g., an elastic, stretching and/or compression of the bead, the bead is adjusted with respect to the optimum diameter required for mounting or demounting over the emergency running support surfaces, to the optimum diameter required for mounting or demounting over the inwards-facing rim flange, and to the optimum diameter required for a secure seat in the ring chamber. The design of a vehicle wheel in which the bead core has an extensibility and/or compressibility of about 10 to 20% enables a simple and reliable mounting in the optimum design range of standard tire dimensions for solving the conflicting goals of good emergency running properties, and comfort and weight of the vehicle wheel.
The bead core can have an extensibility of about 5 to 30% and a compressibility of about 1 to 5% and the bead core is unstretched and uncompressed, in particular in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel. The bead core is brought to an optimally large diameter for mounting or demounting over the emergency running support surface, by a simple, in particular an elastic, stretching from the unstretched and uncompressed state. The bead core is brought to an optimally small diameter for mounting or demounting over the inwards-facing rim flange by a simple, in particular an elastic, compression from the unstretched and uncompressed state. The design of a vehicle wheel in which the bead core has an extensibility of about 10 to 20% and a compressibility of about 2.5 to 3.5%, enables a simple and reliable mounting in the optimum design range of standard tire dimensions for solving the conflicting goals of good emergency running properties, and comfort and weight of the vehicle wheel. It is particularly advantageous for the bead core to be unstretched and uncompressed in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel, and thus in the circumferential direction it is largely free of inner forces acting in the circumferential direction. Here, the elastically extensible and elastically compressible design is particularly advantageous. The bead core is stretched in the circumferential direction from the unstretched and uncompressed state for mounting over the emergency running support surfaces, counteracting the elastic restoring forces. After mounting over the emergency running support surfaces, it is again reduced in its circumferential length to the unstretched and uncompressed state by the restoring forces. For mounting over the rim flange, which faces radially inwards, the bead core is compressed in the circumferential direction from the unstretched and uncompressed state, counteracting the elastic restoring forces. After mounting over the rim flange, it is again enlarged in its circumferential length to the unstretched and uncompressed state in the ring chamber by means of the restoring forces. The demounting takes place in a corresponding manner.
The present invention is directed to a rim of a vehicle tire for tubeless to pneumatic tires. The rim includes a radially outer surface and an emergency running support surface formed on the radially outer surface. The emergency running support surface includes an annular layer of at least one of rubber, rubber-like material, and plastic. The annular layer is vulcanized onto the radially outer surface.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, strength supports can be arranged in the annular layer. Further, the annular layer can include rubber. The strength supports may include one of filamentary and belt-shaped strength supports. The strength supports include one of monofilaments and multifilaments, and the strength supports can include one of textile and steel material. The material for the strength supports can be a heat-shrinkable material. Further, the heat-shrinkable material comprises nylon. Moreover, the strength supports may include at least one ply of strength supports that are arranged substantially parallel to one another and which extend over a circumference of the rim. The strength supports can be aligned at an angle of about 0xc2x0-30xc2x0 to a circumferential direction of the rim. Still further, the strength supports can include at least one continuous strength support which extends over a circumference of the rim that are helically wound at an angle of about 0xc2x0-30xc2x0 to the circumferential direction.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a load bearing structure can be provided. The annular layer may be vulcanized onto the load bearing structure. The rim can be formed as a single piece.
According to still another feature of the invention, at least one ring chamber can be composed of one piece in an axial forepart of the rim, which is arranged to accommodate a tire bead and to fasten a tire onto the rim. The at least one ring chamber can include a radially inner ring chamber wall, a radially outer ring chamber wall, an axially inside ring chamber wall oriented toward a center of the rim and an axially outside ring chamber wall that oriented toward an outside of the rim. The axially outside ring chamber wall may delimit a rim flange that is arranged from radially inside to axially outside toward the axial forepart in a radially outer area. An annular passage opening may be formed in a radially inner area, which arranged for inserting and removing the tire bead.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle wheel that includes a tubeless pneumatic tire, at least one rim comprising a radially outer surface, and an emergency running support surface formed on the radially outer surface. The emergency running support surface includes an annular layer of at least one of rubber, rubber-like material, and plastic. The annular layer is vulcanized onto a the radially outer surface.
According to a feature of the invention, the rim can be a one-piece rim.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the tubeless pneumatic tire may include sidewalls and beads which are thickened on each sidewall toward an inside of the pneumatic tire to fasten the pneumatic tire to the rim. The rim can include at least one ring chamber formed as a single piece in an axial forepart of the rim with a radially inner ring chamber wall, a radially outer ring chamber wall, an axially inside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward a center of the rim and an axially outside ring chamber wall that is oriented toward an outside of the rim. The axially outside ring chamber wall can delimit a rim flange that is arranged from radially inside to axially outside toward the axial forepart in a radially outer area. An annular passage opening can be formed in a radially inner area, which arranged for inserting and removing the tire bead. A filling ring can be adapted to be solidly mounted radially with positive engagement within the ring chamber on the radially inner ring chamber wall. The sidewalls, at least in the operating state of the vehicle wheel, can extend from axially outside through the annular passage opening toward the ring chamber wall, and the bead may be adapted to be solidly mounted in the ring chamber radially on a radial outside and is adapted to be positively engaged, at least to the radial outside and an axial outside to the ring chamber so that the bead is connected with positive engagement with the rim to the radially outside, to the axially outside, to the axially inside and over the filling ring to the radially inside. The bead may be supported radially inwardly completely on the filling ring over its entire axial extension.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the pneumatic tire may include a bead adapted to coupled the pneumatic tire to the rim. The bead can include a variable circumferential length. The bead can be variable in an elastic manner. Further, an axial position of the emergency running support surface formed in the radially outer carcass surface can correspond at least partially to an axial position where the bead is fastened in the rim.
In accordance with a further feature of the instant invention, the emergency running support surface may be formed on at least one axial side area of the radially outer surface, and is arranged to extend axially so that, toward the inside, a belt of the pneumatic tire is covered about 10-30% in its axial edge zones by a shoulder of the rim.
The pneumatic tire may include a bead comprising a rubber core, and the rubber core may have a Shore A hardness in a range of about 80-100. Further, the Shore A hardness of the rubber core can be in the range of about 85-90.
The filling ring can be adapted for at least one of detaching and fastening a bead of the pneumatic tire through axial movement. The at least one ring chamber can include a load-bearing surface on a radially inner side which extends over an entire axial extension, over which the filling ring is adapted to axially slide on and axially pull off, and the filling ring may include a load-bearing surface on a radial inner side.
A maximum diameter of the emergency running support surfaces may be greater by a factor of between about 1.05-1.3 than the inside ring diameter of a bead core in a mounted state of the vehicle wheel. Preferably, the maximum diameter of the emergency running support surfaces is greater by a factor of between about 1.1-1.2 than the inside ring diameter of the bead core in the mounted state of the vehicle wheel.
Moreover, the pneumatic fire may include a bead core having at least one of an extensibility and compressibility of between about 5-30%, and preferably, the at least one of the extensibility and compressibility of the bead core is between about 10-20%.
Still further, the pneumatic tire can include a bead core having an extensibility of between about 5-30%, and a compressibility of between about 1-5%, and the bead core can be at least one of unextended and uncompressed in a mounted state of the vehicle wheel. Further, the bead core can have an extensibility of between about 10-20%, and a compressibility of between about 2.5-3.5%.
The pneumatic tire can include a bead, which is adapted to fasten the pneumatic tire to the rim, and the pneumatic tire may be positioned adjacent to the rim in a lower sidewall area.
The present invention is directed to a process for producing a rim with an emergency running support surface. The process includes forming an annular layer on a load-bearing structure of the rim, in which the annular layer comprises one of rubber, rubber-like material, and plastic, and vulcanizing the annular layer on the load-bearing structure.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the load-bearing structure may be a metal structure.
According to yet another feature of the present invention, the forming of the annular layer can include applying a first annular layer on the load-bearing structure. The process may further include applying strength supports onto the first annular layer, applying a second annular layer over the first annular layer and over the strength supports, and vulcanizing the first and second annular layers and the strength supports onto the load-bearing metal structure. The strength supports can be one of filamentary and belt-shaped strength supports, which are initially wound onto the first annular layer. Further, the second annular layer can include one of rubber, rubber-like material, and plastic.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.